militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Avigdor Kahalani
|party = Third Way Labor Party (formerly) |birth_place= Ness Ziona, Mandate Palestine |caption= Brigadier General, Avigdor Kahalani |nickname= |allegiance= IDF |serviceyears= 1962 to 1992 |rank= Brigadier General |current position= |commands=77 Battalion 7th Armored Brigade 36th Division |Not military jobs=minister of internal security |unit= |battles=Six-Day War Yom Kippur War |awards= Distinguished Service Medal Medal of Valor }} Brigadier-General (Tat Aluf) Avigdor Kahalani ( , born 16 June 1944) is a former Israeli soldier and politician. Background Kahalani was born in Ness Ziona during the Mandate era. He studied at Tel Aviv University, gaining a B.A. in History, before going on to Haifa University, where he studied for an M.A. in Political Science. He also attended the Command and General Staff College at Fort Leavenworth, Kansas, and graduated from the National Defense College. IDF career Kahalani was a career officer in the IDF, achieving the rank of Brigadier General. Kahalani received the Medal of Distinguished Service for service during the Six Day War, where he was badly wounded when his Centurion tank caught fire. When the Yom Kippur War broke out in 1973, Kahalani was a 29-year-old lieutenant colonel and battalion commander. He served as commander of the Centurion-equipped 77th armored battalion/7th Armored Brigade on the Golan Heights. Kahalani's battalion – along with other elements of the 7th Armored Brigade – engaged in fierce defensive fighting against a vastly superior Syrian mechanized force, consisting of more than 10,000 men and 1,200 tanks. The battle proved to be one of the turning points of the war. After the war, the valley where it took place was littered with hundreds of destroyed and abandoned Syrian tanks and was renamed "Emek Ha-Bacha" ("The Valley of Tears"). For his actions during the war Kahalani received the the highest Israeli military decoration, the Medal of Valor. Political career After leaving the IDF, Kahalani made his way into politics. He served as Deputy Mayor of Tel Aviv, and was elected to the Knesset as a member of the Labor Party in the 1992 election, he served on the Knesset Foreign Affairs and Defense and the Education and Culture Committees. He has been active in the Committee for the Rescue of Jews from Yemen and Chairman of the Golan Lobby in the Knesset. He is also chairman of the Friends of LIBI Foundation and president of the Israeli Association for Drug Rehabilitation. During the Knesset session, Kahalani broke away from the Labor Party and founded The Third Way with Emanuel Zisman. The new party won four seats in the 1996 elections, and joined Binyamin Netanyahu's coalition, with Kahalani made Minister of Internal Security. However, in the 1999 elections the party failed to cross the electoral threshold and Kahalani lost his seat. He later joined Likud, and was placed 43rd on the party's list for the 2003 elections,Police probe Likud members about alleged corruption in primary race The Jerusalem Post, 17 December 2002 but missed out on a seat when the party won only 38. Since November 2007, Kahalani has been serving as chairman of the Organization for the Soldier. Published works *''The Heights of Courage: A Tank Leader's War on the Golan'' (1975) *''A Warrior's Way'' (1989) References External links * Category:Israeli generals Category:Members of the Knesset Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Recipients of the Medal of Valor Category:Recipients of the Medal of Distinguished Service (Israel) Category:Non-U.S. alumni of the Command and General Staff College Category:Third Way (Israel) politicians Category:Israeli Labor Party politicians Category:Ministers of Public Security of Israel